ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Way Big/Quotes
Ben 10 Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix *"Whoa...check me out! I'm not just big, I'm Way Big!" *"Pretty big talk from such a little guy." *"Ow! That's it! You are so outta here!" Ken 10 Ben 10,000 *"How dare you!" Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens *"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" *"Don't be a backshoulder driver. It's Sumo Slammer time!" *"The other one IS Azmuth!" *"It's not gonna work. The only way to take down a To'kustar is to aim for the frill! Everyone knows that!" *"I can't move!" *"That's worse!" Ben 10: Alien Force War of the Worlds: Part 1 *"Way Big!" Simple *"What a load." *"You guys are fighting so you won't have to fix your real problems." *"You're going to have to listen to me. A few days ago, I got a letter from a little girl who lives here. Doesn't matter if she's red or blue. All she wants is for the war to stop. My friend Kevin said I'd never be able to fix everything in one weekend, and it looks like he was right. So I've made a decision: I'm going to stay here as long as it takes to make you guys come to your senses. I've got nothing but time." *"Aw man!" Primus *"Way Big!" *"Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself." Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Video Games *"Looking for this?" *"Oops." Ben 10,000 Returns *"Way Big!" *"Not for long." The Perfect Girlfriend *"Ow!" *"Gwen called. But she didn't say what you were doing here." *"You were spying on her?" *"This doesn't prove anything." *"All the enemies we've had over the years, any of them could have done this." *"Well, some of them...three or four of them, maybe...Julie can't do this." The Ultimate Sacrifice *"Way Big!" *"Trying to run down the battery. I figured if I timed out, it would send me back to the real world. But no such luck. So, uh, what's with the glowy body?" *"The Ultimates say they're really alive, and trapped in here. Crazy, huh?" *"They don't act like blank slates." *"Where'd Spidermonkey go?" *"You lured me here!" *"Don't think so." The Widening Gyre *"Way Big!" *"The only thing that can move the trash is what created it in the first place, so I've gotta make some waves!" Inspector 13 Kevin *"We'll crack it open like an egg." The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 *"Way Big! Hey, Diagon! Why don't you pick on someone your own size? I'm-" *"I wasn't finished talking yet." Ben 10: Omniverse Blukic and Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's *"It was way obvious." *"I did." *"Peanuts? Coming to Earth, rampaging through the city, robot minions? This was all about peanuts?" *"Are you kidding me? I'm allergic! I'll deal with the jumbo-sized Jumbo. You can handle the boat!" Special Delivery Young Ben *"See ya!" Showdown: Part 2 *"Way Big?" *"Beats me. Maybe I splattered him." *"Go muster the troops. I'll keep an eye out for Malware." *"Gotcha! Ha ha ha." *"Ew! Gross!" *"Yeah? Well, it takes one to know one!" The Frogs of War: Part 1 *"Sorry. My bad. Everything's fine now, see?" The Frogs of War: Part 2 *"You are in big trouble. Way Big!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Oh, yeah." *"So, why are they still fighting?" It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2 Mad Ben *"It's time I showed you all just how easily I can crush anyone who opposes me." *"That tickles. Stop." *"Where are you, cowards? Come out and face me!" *"Ow! Miserable insect! Out! Get out of my blind-" *"Feel like I'm gonna barf..." From Hedorium to Eternity Young Ben *"Way Big? Way awesome!" *"Oh, that was so funny I forgot to laugh."